


And A Single Flower Bloomed

by Poseyinmypants



Series: Attractions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, High School, Human AU, Other, Second Person, Staring you - Freeform, Yourself - Freeform, extremely cute, i think, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poseyinmypants/pseuds/Poseyinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe you have a crush on Scott McCall. And maybe he has a crush on you. But still, you can't figure it out. All you can do is leave it to fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Single Flower Bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a friend and it turned into something huge. It was just a little something something that I came up with. I don't know, I was bored. But read along for a second person account of Scott asking you out on a date!
> 
> Also please note this is a gender-neutral type of second person!

”You know, I think he actually has a thing for you,” Lydia Martin says as she plasters another coat of frilly red lip gloss, facing her locker mirror (you didn’t pay attention to the brand name, even as many times as she mentioned how expensive it was and really it wasn’t like you cared much at the moment). You scoff, leaning off of the lockers and straightening yourself, a hint of blush coating your cheek.

”He… doesn’t like me like that, Lydia.” You fluster a bit, thinking of him and the way he sneaks those little looks where it’s like the world melts when his eyes fall on you (but you pretend not notice, just like the way you don’t notice the way his hand sometimes accidentally brushes against yours but you notice in the intent of the simple actions but never bring it up). Okay maybe Scott did like you. And maybe he didn’t. You were stuck in between a rock in a hard place and your mind is reeling on to decide if Scott actually does like you but you weren’t too sure of the signs (okay you were but you just are paranoid because you don’t want to actually mess this up for yourself).

”Oh quit it. Scott McCall has a thing for you.” Lydia slams her locker, a smug look sitting contently on her face. She crossed her arms, leaning against the cool surface of the locker and stares past you, her gaze clearly on something else.

”Don’t look now, but your future boyfriend is giving you the whole 'I want you but I'm too scared of rejection' look.” Your heart flutters at the slight mention of Scott nearby (especially with the way Lydia described it) and you clutch your stupid Alegbra II closer to your chest so hard you feel like you might actually bend the book in two.

But you breath out a relaxing breath, looking down, your heart racing just a bit higher than usual and you turn around.

You don’t know what to expect when you find Scott’s eyes, but it didn’t even meet up to your expectations.

He stares back at you, his mouth just a tiny bit agape, his eyes seemingly holding a lost look. You think you scared him away, you think you have something weird in your teeth and he’s obviously weirded out by you and just as you’re about to look away in shame he smiles.

Your heart flutters yet again and you find yourself smiling back at him. You wave a friendly hello and he gives one straight back. But he seems preoccupied at the moment, what with Stiles (his best friend) chatting up a storm as usual. But it didn’t seem like Scott was even paying attention much as his eyes were locked on yours, the two of you smiling like idiots.

You get the idea of heading over but Scott beats you to it as he waves Stiles off and trudges through the crowd of teenagers, Stiles seeming slightly upset at first. But something makes him smile, too, and he just walks away shaking his head as if he was told a stupid corny joke.

Scott approaches you, his hands in his rip off American Eagle jeans and his grey jacket slightly leaning off his right shoulder, exposing more of the plain red shirt he adorns under it.

”Hey,” he says simply. But you can tell something’s eating away at him (and it wasn’t like anything was eating away at you, too) just by the way he was more excited than usual.

”Hey,” you reply back not really knowing what to say but not remaining quiet either.

Lydia sighs, leaning off of the locker and beginning to walk past you too. ”Well, I as much as I want to watch you flirt like 8th graders, I have a class to get to.” She totally exits from the scene, leaving your embarrassed than ever.

But you prevail and try your best to not seem like an awkward idiot and attempt to strike up a conversation before you actually have to go to Alegrba II (which is totally not your favorite subject).

And before you can actually get a word out Scott pipes up, rubbing the back of his head and looking down from you almost as if the ground is more interesting. “So… I heard Lydia’s having a party this Saturday since her parents are out of town.” Your mind blankens for a second but then you remember all the chatting Lydia did about it in the car all the way to school.

“Oh… Yeah, I remember. Did you get an invite?” You raise an eyebrow, leaning slightly to the left.

Scott smiles that dorky smile again, finally looking up at you. “That’s the thing about Lydia’s parties… you don’t need an invite. Practically the whole school is going.”

”Oh… Oh gosh I totally forgot. Slipped my mind for a second.” You shake your head in embarrassment, the seconds going by suddenly seemingly like hours.

”Anyways, I was wondering…” Scott pauses, kicking at the empty ground, “You’re going to be there, right?”

You clear your throat, pretending like you have something stuck in there when really you’re just trying to clear the tension between you (there really doesn’t seem to be any tension, not to Scott at least but being you you just do it anyway since you don’t want things to get too awkward). “Yea, I’m gonna be there.”

”Oh… cool.” Scott says, throwing his fist awkwardly in the air.

”But… it’s not like I have a date or anything.” You shake your head, mentally slapping yourself for saying such a thing.

Scott’s eyes seem to light up a bit and he loops his thumbs through the straps of his black book bag. “Y-…You don’t?”

You smile nervously, shrugging your shoulders, “Nope.”

”Oh. Well… I… I don’t have a date either.” He coughs, almost like he was trying to create a minimal distraction (not like you weren’t doing the same thing a couple of seconds ago so you can’t blame him).

“So. I was, uh… thinking… maybe you could be my date?” You almost stop breathing at the sound of those words and you wonder the meaning of life in those tiny seconds you have to respond (because, wow, maybe you were sort of expecting that but then again you were still doubting if he actually liked you or not despite the evidence being there).

”M-…Me?” You have to ask. Because maybe he made a tiny mistake in asking you. But your shrug it off and try to trudge forward more through the conversation without trying to embarrass yourself.

”Yea. I… was just… I mean, if you don’t want to…” Scott shrugs his shoulders sadly, like you were actually something to be sad about (which you seem to be for him so obviously that meant something).

You smile again, laughter bubbling in the pit of your stomach.

”I want to,” you say confidently.

Scott smiles again, his brown eyes staring into yours and you can’t help but feel like you’re on top of the world with just his smile in your view but you are and you feel so happy and giddy it takes the warning bell to snap you out of your revere.

”So… it’s a date?” Scott asks, raising an eyebrow.

You nod.

”Yea… its a date.” You smile and Scott smiles and your doubt suddenly withers away along with the nervousness with each passing second.

And you don’t even care about being late to class because you’re going on a date this Saturday.

You’re going on a date with Scott McCall.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if enough people like it there'll be more kind of fics like this? maybe even a dating sim type of thing? (People on tumblr are asking about it so who knows!)
> 
> Edit: Last minute decision but I've decided to make this a series! As this fic is, it will continue to be gender neutral and no set gender will be given to the MC (as to not exclude anyone from enjoying the work).


End file.
